Miss Darling
by kayleigh-ahs
Summary: Lets fast forward from 1906 to 2011 and meet Wendy Darling- a girl who finds herself in Neverland. Based off the new Neverland mini-series not the old and very classic movie


**I had to write a fairytale type story for school and decided to share it. Here it is!**

~(~

Scafell Pike was three thousand two hundred and nine feet. It was the highest mountain in England, though it wasn't even compared to the American Rockies. Many people climbed to point Mickledore at the top of Scafell Pike each year.

Wendy was no exception.

The only thing different that Wendy Darling was doing was climbing three days before Christmas. She should be spending the time with her family but her brother, John, was at college, her brother, Michael, was studying abroad in Brazil, and her parents were getting a divorce. She didn't want to be with her family.

Wendy wanted to feel the Earth beneath her palms, the sun on her back, and the chilly wind on her cheeks. She concentrated on the climb instead if her unoriginal and boring home life.

When Wendy reached the Mickledore point, she sat down to rest. She had packed many snacks and plenty of water along with her climbing gear. Her blond hair was in a neat French braid and her helmet fit snugly.

Though she hiked fully prepared, the weight of her bag made the eight hour climb that much harder. She had forgotten to take out some of her camping supplies. They were small thing—packages of soup and other foods she wouldn't need—but they still added weight.

Wendy finished her granola bar and gulped some water. She stretched and then stood up and pulled her back pack up with her. She fastened the straps around her waist and chest. Wendy double checked everything; her boot laces, her ropes, her water, and even put on some more sunscreen. Everything was good.

If she didn't leave soon, she would get back before dark. Wendy didn't want to hike through the woods back to her jeep at night. It was dark when she started out this morning so she did have a flashlight with her—just in case.

Wendy started descending the cliff side but stopped. Something caught her eye. Wendy had climbed this small mountain seven times in her sixteen years and had never seen that boulder. It wasn't just any rock, either. It was perfectly round—in a sense. It looked like many rocks piled on top of each other. However, the rocks didn't fit together tightly. There wasn't pressure amongst any of the rocks.

Wendy climbed back to Mickledore point and examined the boulder closely.

She could see space through the cracks.

Wendy moved some of the rocks and was speechless as she stared at the strange formation. There was a hole in the ground. Perfectly round. The rocks above it made a perfect dome with nothing holding it up. In the middle of the sphere was a glass ball.

Wendy moved more of the rocks to get to the glass ball. She reached through the small hole she had made in the side of the sphere and put the ball between both of her hands. Wendy hesitated for a minute, but then reached for it. As soon as she touched it, all of the rocks around here came tumbling down as is gravity just turned on. Wendy yelped as the rocks fell on top of her arms and started crushing her. One of the rocks hit the glass ball and then everything was gone.

Wendy was absorbed in a golden light and had pressure all around her—pushing on her. She felt like she moving through water at an incredibly fast speed. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see, and she couldn't think. She was immobilized.

Then it was gone and Wendy was surrounded by darkness.

~(~

Wendy was laying on her stomach when her senses returned to her. The first thing she recognized was being wet. Her hair was wet, and her clothes were wet. The second thing she recognized was that her eyes were open, but she couldn't see anything. The third thing was that she had a headache.

Wendy sat up and dug through her bag for her flash light. She turned it on and then gasped. Wendy nearly dropped her light as she looked around. She was in a very large cavern—an underground cavern.

About seven feet above her was the glass ball.

Wendy began to feel claustrophobic as the reality of what was happening began to settle in. No one knew she went climbing, she didn't know where she was or how she got there, and she didn't know how to get back.

Wendy noticed a much darker spot on the wall about two yards away from her and went toward it. When she realized it was a tunnel she nearly began hyperventilating.

"Okay, Wendy," she said. Her voice echoed slightly. "You can do this. It's just a small tunnel. You're probably dreaming anyway."

She took a deep breath and crawled into the small space. Wendy crawled and crawled and began crying. She felt like the walls were closing in around and sucking the very air from her lungs. She feared this darkness was the last thing she would ever see again. She kept imagining pale face with dark and dark hair smiling at her; tiny girls with pointed teeth growling at her. Every scary movie she had ever seen was replaying in her head.

Then she saw the light at the end of the tunnel. At first she thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her as it had been for the last forty-five minutes. However, the light got brighter and bigger as she got closer. And then, finally, she was laying on the ground instead of trapped in it.

Wendy breathed deeply for many moments. She was covered in sweat and trembling. Never before had she realized how claustrophobic she truly was. Wendy was so thankful that she had gotten out of that stone prison that it took her a few minutes to think.

She was in the middle of a forest but she could smell salt in the air. She was somewhere near the coast. Wendy stood up shakily and looked around. The tunnel she came out of looked like an animal's burrow. To the untrained eye, it would hardly be noticed, but she would never forget it or go back into it.

Wendy hiked through the forest for a while and soon got a queasy feeling. She didn't think she was in England anymore. Wendy had never many of these plants or animals. Small rodent like creature were everywhere and birds of brilliant colors lined the trees. Some of the plants had flowers bigger than her and the trunks of the trees wound around themselves like rings of play-doh.

As Wendy walked the trees began to thin slightly and she could hear the sound of ocean waves. She came to a bluff that looked down at the sea. Wendy looked out at the blue water and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not in England anymore,"

Wendy noticed something on the water—a ship. A wooden ship? Wendy unclipped her back pack and set it down on the ground. She dug through it until she found her binoculars. Wendy adjusted the expensive hiking accessory to her eyes and looked through it.

The ship was wooden and very old fashion. There wasn't a single modern tool on it. The flag was black with skull and crossbones . . .

"A _pirate_ ship?" Wendy continued to look through the binoculars with amazement. She tried to count the crew but couldn't keep track of them. One of the men in particular stood. He appeared younger than some of the others—no older than thirty five—and was wearing a bright red outfit. He had shaggy brown hair that reached slightly passed his shoulders and wore a large hat with a feather in it. His right hand was a metal hook.

The man turned toward the bluff that Wendy was on and she instinctively crouched down behind the nearest tree. She couldn't make out his face very well but she did note that he carried a sword.

Wendy pulled her bag closer to her and walked back into the coverage of the trees. She had and off feeling about that pirate ship . . . Wendy pulled her bag onto her shoulders and started walking again. She was going to have to find shelter soon. She didn't want to start a fire and attract every beast on the island to her but the sun was going down.

Wendy had food and water with her, but she didn't have any type of lodging.

Suddenly, Wendy heard the most terrifying sound. It was a roar that shook the ground beneath her and made her fall to her knees. She looked around frantically for the source but didn't see anything. The sound echoed through the trees again and Wendy was running. She was slow and clumsy with her bag on but she didn't even think to take it off.

She heard the roar once more but it sounded much further away than it had before. Whatever it was, it had to be going the opposite way she was. After many minutes of sprinting, Wendy slowed down and listened for the deafening sound but didn't hear it again. She collapsed and sprawled out on the forest floor.

Wendy had no idea what that thing was and she didn't want to find out.

Wendy looked at the sky as she tried to catch her breath. Though it was hard to see through the tree canopy, she was sure she saw the moon in the sky. It was much larger than she remember and had a peach tone to it.

Wendy sat up and unclipped her bag from her body. She forced her binoculars between her belt and pants. Wendy took a deep breath and walked up to one of the gigantic trees. She began to free climb it.

Surprisingly enough, it was very easy to climb. The majority of the tree lacked branches but its bizarre trunk was easy to grip.

Wendy reached the top of the ancient plant and was taken aback by the beauty of this strange place. It was a chain of islands with mountains, forest, and plains. In the distance she could see a large white blotch among green trees. Using her binoculars, she was sure she could see snow.

Though the land was phenomenal, it was the sky that was practically science fiction. Many stars lined the evening sky and two moons—each a differently color and size—were visible.

Wendy had never heard of this place. She was sure a place this beautiful would be on the internet. She should be seeing vacation homes lining the coast line.

But there was nothing.

Nothing but nature.

"_Where am I?" _she said aloud.

Wendy sat in the tree as the night passed by and watched as lights danced through the sky. She looked down at the ground when she heard a strange rustling sound below. Her eyebrows knit together as she tried to see what was going on. She sucked in a sudden breath when she realized her bag was being raided by curious creatures.

"Hey!" She yelled down at them. She waved her arms at them pathetically and yelled again but they continued to rip apart the cloth. Wendy scrambled on the branch and caught herself when she nearly fell. Wendy climbed down as quickly as she could in the dark. Her foot slipped and she fell.

Wendy landed with a loud thud on her back. The wind was completely knocked out of her. All of the little critters that had caused such mayhem ran in many directions frantically. Wendy heard a faint gasp to her left and turned her head in the direction.

A small boy with long, dark hair was frozen in a crouched position with a knife raised in his hand. He stared at her with shock, amazement, and fear.

The only thing Wendy saw was the knife.

Wendy couldn't move for an excruciating moment but as soon as she could breathe again, she was on her feet—running. She grabbed the handle of her bag and harshly threw it onto her shoulders. The boy called after her in a language she had never heard and pursued her. She ran as hard as she could and tried to ignore the pain racing through her body.

Wendy didn't know what direction she was running in until she tripped at the wrong moment and in the wrong place.

She screamed as she fell down the face of the bluff.

Wendy's back pack hit something hard and then she rolled over gravel. The plants and rocks painfully ripped her braid from her hair and sliced her skin. She picked up speed as she tumbled down the rocks. A few times, she was completely airborne. She yelled as she tumbled down the bluff. Finally, she began to slowdown. She came to a stop.

Wendy couldn't do a single thing but lay on the ground in pain. She felt a tear slip out of her eye and slid through the dirt on her bruised cheek. The boy called down to her in that strange language. Wendy could see his silhouette from the illumination of the two moons. Then, he turned around, and ran away.

Wendy's breathing was shallow and with each movement pain rocketed through her. Mentally, she checked herself; ten toes, ten fingers, and she didn't _think_ she had any broken bones—just a lot of nasty bruises and cuts.

Wendy tried to sit up but couldn't. She tried to roll over but couldn't. She couldn't do anything. She drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Wendy hadn't noticed her flash light a few feet away from her, shining toward the pirate ship.

~(~

James Hooke ran his left hand through his tangled, light brown hair. He listened to the creaking of his ship. Hooke to reached across his deck and grabbed the glass vial filled with light grey powder. He pulled of the pointed lid. Hooke poured a small amount of the powder onto a piece of paper and then picked up a pitcher of water. He poured some of the water over the powder.

The powder began to shine and move around the paper as if it had a mind of its own. The paper lifted into the air as the mineral danced around it. Hooke stared at the parchment in undying amazement.

The paper burst into flames and the ash fell to the ground.

Hooke sighed. He put the lid back onto the vial and set it on his desk. Hooke had seen the power of the mineral dust time and time again. He wished he could control it the way his foe did but it was impossible; the tree spirits would kill him at first sight if he ever stepped foot into their ruins.

Hooke left the captain's quarters and when to the deck of his ship. He gazed up at the constellations in the night sky. Orion was in Hercules's spot and Hercules was in Scorpio's spot.

Some of the crew was on deck—drinking and gambling—but most were below sleeping. Hooke strolled along the deck. Life in this world was almost deathly boring—_almost._ If it was for his blasted enemy, life would be dull enough to shoot himself with one of the crewman's pistol.

Hooke felt a wave of guilt when he thought of his foe, but it was quickly replaced with fury. Hooke wanted him dead! Though his enemy could end Hooke's life easily, he never gave the final blow. In Hooke's eyes, that meant he was a child, a coward.

Hooke leaned against the base of the mast and breathed in the fresh ocean air. He closed his eyes for a moment. When Hooke opened his eyes, a strange, semi-harsh light was shining into them. He blinked a couple of time and looked around.

The source of the light was coming from the shore. The light was something he remembered from a faint memory. Hooke stared at the light in wonder and amazement.

"Mr. Schmee!" he yelled.

An old man who had been gambling with Starky and two other crewmen jumped and stood up from his seat.

"Yeah, Cap'n?"

"Do you see that over there?" Hooke pointed toward the light. Mr. Schmee looked toward the light. His widened and then narrowed, and then widened again.

"Aye, what is it, Cap'n?"

"Something far beyond your time, Mr. Schmee; Electricity,"

"Electri-what?"

"Electricity," Hooke said, "It was discovered by a man named Benjamin Franklin."

"Ahh," said Mr. Schmee. "What are ye goin' to do?"

"Well, Mr. Schmee, obviously there are newcomers to the island."

"Aye,"

"They probably need our help. Newcomers don't know just how harsh this world is."

"Are we gonna kill em?"

Hooke laughed. "No, of course not . . . well, not yet. Get some men together and a boat; were going ashore."

~(~

**Thoughts?**

**-Kayleigh**


End file.
